Zobe
Zobe 'is an animated series that stars a young animal like creature where he goes on misadventures with his friends, enemies and people he plain dislikes himself. Primary Characters *'Zobe: 'Zobe is the main protagonist & titular character of the show. he is an egoistical, naughty, semi-maniacal, self-centered, sweet talking prankster that gets into trouble a lot of the time. Despite his cold demeanor to many characters, he actually is kind at heart. When it comes down to it, Zobe would actually choose his friends over anything he desires the most or would feel gulty if he did something like that. Zobe's best friend is Alvin, a nerd. However, he treats Arthur as a sidekick/partner in crime. Zobe is actually quite fast and strong when the time comes. He is hated by many, most notably Hinja. He is the love interest of both Puddin & Katsmere. In terms of rivals, Zobe has many: Bison (Main Rival), Spine, Hinja (in Hinja's eyes), Mick & Billy ( in Zobe's eyes). *'Alvin: 'The dueteragonist and the best friend of Zobe. He is easily scared of many things and is hesitant to participate in any activity he finds unusual or he is curious about. He met Zobe when he saved him from a bunch of bullies. In addition, he has a crush on Udd but can never gain enough strength to admit that to her. Zobe and the others teases him about his crush but they never try to hurt him. He too is despised by Hinja but not to the same extent as his hatred for Zobe. *'Hinja (Karmada): 'He is a freaky alien from outerspace. He came crashing down when his homeworld was destroyed. When he came, he first met Zobe who he found extremely annoying and is bent on trying to rid himself of Zobe. However, there are times where they actually get along and must work together to stop a common enemy or if Hinja is in need of assistance. Hinja has a crush on Puddin and seems to be friends with only Ink. Despite being outcasted like Billy, he sees Billy as inferior to him and treats him like an insect. *'Katsmere: 'She is a female cat and has developed a crush on Zobe since they met. She always tries to get him to like her and even goes on dates with him. She is the love rival of Puddin. *'Puddin: 'She is a female dog and seems to be good friends with Zobe and is already about his main group of friends. In addition, she harbored a crush on him since kindergarten when he stood up to the big kids but get beat up. She is the love rival of Katsmere. *'Mick: 'He is a rival of Hinja's and hates the gang and their friends. *'Ink: 'He is a creation of Hinja's that he brung along with him when escaping his planet. He is the only friend of Hinja's as he is the only one that does not get on his nerves. *'Shudder: 'A good friend of Zobe who likes to tag along with the main cast for fun. *'Billy: 'He is a misunderstood kid who supposedly has no friends as everyone treats him like dirt or like he has been acting like a real nuisance. As it would be obvious to hate Zobe because of his distaste towards him, Billy actually tries to befriend Zobe on many occasions but only ends up getting hurt. Even the biggest of outcasts treats Billy inferior to them: Alvin & Hinja. Most the time he is only a help to Zobe if he tries to use him to gain something. However, there are rare occasions where the two gets along like best friends would. Despite all of this, Billy and Zobe have nothing against each other. *'Nack: 'Another great friend of Zobe's. He likes to prank as much as Zobe. Series overview Episode List 'Season 1: 2005-2006 'Season 2'